Bagaimana Rasanya?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika mengira dirinya ditolak? Bagaimana rasanya ketika sedih berhari-hari sampai diomeli oleh rekan setimnya saat misi? Bagaimana rasanya berciuman di... Ah, beberapa pertanyaan Hanabi akan dijawab oleh Naruto di sesi wawancara malam kali ini. / side-story atau spin-off atau sejenisnya. setting: seminggu setelah misi ke bulan alias The Last.


**Bagaimana Rasanya?**

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

Malam yang dingin disertai hujan salju tipis tak membuat anak Yondaime Hokage ini ragu untuk menyendiri di taman. Pada satu ayunan, ia mengeratkan syal garis putih-hijau di lehernya; barang berharga pemberian sang Ibu. Sejenak kemudian, tangannya beralih pada saku celana, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ah, Naruto-niisan!"

Naruto refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hanabi!" Bola mata safirnya mengikuti pergerakan gadis remaja itu sampai duduk di ayunan sebelah kirinya. "Ada apa keluar malam-malam begini?" Mungkin Hanabi sudah besar, bukan lagi seorang anak-anak seperti yang ia kenal saat Ujian Chuunin melawan Neji beberapa tahun lalu, tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir muncul di dalam Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Hanabi malah senyum-senyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu tangan Naruto. "Hadiah syal dari _Neesama_!" celetuknya, berbinar-binar. "Kau masih menyimpannya! Bahkan dengan sisa sekecil itu!" Ia merasa enerjik, terpukau dengan... ehm..., kesetiaan calon kakak iparnya. Hihihi.

Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa membiarkan potongan kecil syal itu jatuh. Mana mungkin ia membuang barang berharga seperti itu. Bukti cinta dari perjuangan panjang. Pernyataan yang ditolak. Pertarungan demi desa. Banyak hal yang terjadi pada saat misi menaklukkan Toneri Ootsutsuki seminggu lalu, yang membahayakan nyawa umat manusia, yang akhirnya selesai dengan bantuan kekuatan cinta.

Dalam lamunannya, Naruto kembali pada tujuan awalnya; Menanyakan adik sang kekasih mengapa keluar rumah malam-malam begini. "Ayo, kuantar pulang. Nanti kau sakit." Ia beranjak dan hendak meraih lengan mungil Hanabi—ya, ukurannya mungil jika berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Namun, tangannya tak berhasil meraih lengan gadis itu karena sudah bergerak menjauh.

"Tidak bisa 'kah kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" Hanabi memasang raut malu-malu serta mengetuk-ngetuk ujung telunjuknya, persis seperti kebiasaan sang kakak dulu pada waktu masih baru menginjak usia remaja. "Sesekali, boleh lah kita bercerita sebelum benar-benar menjadi keluarga nanti." Kali ini, raut malunya hilang seketika, diganti dengan tatapan menggoda, berjinjit sampai ujung kepalanya sejajar dengan hidung Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali salah tingkah. Ia mungkin tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi, tetapi jantungnya telah berdetak sedikit tidak normal. Sedikit lama ia menatap pupil kosong sang calon adik ipar, menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk dan bergumam dengan berat hati. Bukan, bukan keberatan berjalan-jalan bersama Hanabi. Naruto merasa segan sebagai hasil dari ekspresi syoknya terhadap Hanabi yang terlalu frontal.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana dulu?"

Hanabi menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari kecil tanpa si pemilik jaket hitam itu tahu ke mana tujuannya. Ia membuat Naruto sekali lagi terkejut, namun apa daya, Hanabi tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya untuk bercerita bersama Naruto beberapa saat ke depan.

Tibalah mereka di suatu tempat, yang menjadi kenangan buruk Naruto saat masih kecil dulu. Tempat di mana ia banyak sekali menanggung penderitaan, sampai ia sendiri menyaksikan bahwa ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengakuinya dengan sepenuh hati sebagai manusia. Akademi Konoha. Kembali lagi, banyak kenangan terputar dalam benak Naruto, membuatnya sendu, tetapi segera sadar bahwa Hanabi pasti punya maksud tersendiri mengajaknya ke tempat yang secara kontradiksi juga mengundang kerinduan itu.

"_Ne, ne,_" Hanabi mendudukkan diri seperti posisi Naruto dulu menatap nanar orang-orang di depan pintu akademi yang secara diam-diam namun kelihatan merutukinya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau mengira Neesama menolakmu?" Di tengah halaman akademi yang cukup temaram, terlihat jelas pandangan Hanabi berbinar-binar menampakkan rasa penasarannya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Hm... Yah..." Ia mencari-cari bahasa yang pas agar tidak terlihat canggung. Entah apa yang merasuki Hanabi, ia tak sampai otak memikirkan motifnya. Ditambah sedikit rasa malu, Naruto ragu-ragu ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada waktu itu. Ia menggumam beberapa kali. "Rasanya, seperti ada yang retak di sini," Telapak tangan kanannya diletak di dada kiri atasnya. Niat ingin sedikit bercanda dengan melebih-lebihkan, tapi yang ia dapat hanya kesunyian. "Hinata juga diam saja saat itu, jadi aku bingung harus berbuat apa selain sakit hati dan kecewa." Ia tertawa renyah ketika mengenang betapa bodohnya ia ketika itu, sampai-sampai membuat Sakura sekarat dan Shikamaru mengamuk padanya.

Hanabi mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin situasi sedang sunyi, tapi ia antusias mendengar cerita sang calon kakak ipar yang berdiri di depannya sekitar tiga meter itu. Melihat Naruto diam, Hanabi kembali menanggapi. "_Sou desu ne_!" Ia menjepit tali ayunan, tanda setuju bahwa diam akan membuat lawan bicaramu bingung tujuh keliling. "Apalagi, waktu itu adalah saat pertama kau jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis, 'kan?" Hanabi tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tetap merasa lancang dan mengucapkan maaf meskipun diselingi tawa.

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, raut Naruto berubah buruk. Membuat Hanabi tertawa lagi. "Jadi, selama ini cinta ke sesama jenis?" Matanya menyipit dan mulutnya meruncing. Oke, Naruto mulai merasakan jarak keakraban mereka semakin mendekat.

"Hahaha, bercanda~" Hanabi mengayunkan sekali tubuhnya pada ayunan kecil itu. Tak disangka, talinya masih awet sejak Naruto terakhir mendudukinya 19 tahun lalu—Tidak, tentu saja petugas akademi mengganti talinya beberapa bulan atau beberapa tahun sekali. "Maksudku, selama ini cuma cinta monyet saja. Yang tidak serius begitu~" Ia membiarkan ayunan berhenti sembari berbicara. Sampai berhenti, ia mulai menyampingkan tubuh seperti posisi sebelumnya.

Pernyataan itu membuat Naruto kembali berpikir. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya si _Teme_ itu, sih, yang cinta pada sejenis," Ia menaruh telunjuk pada ujung dagu dan mulai mengira-ngira. "Kalau saja Itachi masih hidup, pasti cinta matinya pada sang kakak seorang." Masih menerka-nerka, Naruto tanpa sadar mendudukkan diri dengan posisi kaki bersila, tak peduli rerumputan tipis di halaman akademi sudah dipenuhi oleh salju.

"Itachi? Uchiha?" Hanabi berusaha mengingat-ingat nama dan klan orang-orang yang disebut Naruto barusan. "Ah, Sasuke itu, ya!" Ia menjentikkan jari usai ingatannya kembali. Memorinya berputar saat Ujian Chuunin ketika Naruto dan Neji menjadi lawan pertarungan, saat Suna dan Oto menyerang Konoha, ketika monster pasir menakutkan bernama Gaara yang saat ini telah memegang peranan sebagai Kazekage dan menyandang nama sebagai salah satu pahlawan pada Perang Dunia Shinobi IV.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana cara Sakura-chan menaklukannya, ya? Ehm, atau... Sasuke yang menaklukkan Sakura-chan?" Kembali ia menebak-nebak, dan kembali pula ia rasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh rekannya, Sakura Haruno, selama bertahun-tahun menanti kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha, bertahun-tahun pula cintanya tak terbalas oleh satu-satunya pemuda Uchiha yang tersisa itu. Juga ia alami saat Naruto mengira Hinata menolaknya, padahal ada rencana di balik itu semua. Sekali lagi, Naruto merasa bodoh.

Hanabi memandang Naruto sedikit dalam. Ia merasa bahwa kejadian di bulan minggu lalu kembali terngiang di otaknya. "Ah, _sou_! Bagaimana pula rasanya dilanda kesedihan berhari-hari? Sampai diomeli oleh Shikamaru-san?" Tidak tahu juga sebenarnya Hanabi pura-pura polos atau tidak sengaja, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran pada semua hal yang dirasakan Naruto, setelah bertahun-tahun dikejar oleh sang kakak sejak kecil, akhirnya perasaan yang sama tumbuh di hati pemuda itu berkat satu misi yang menakjubkan. "Hm, Sai-san juga bilang, ternyata orang sepertimu bisa galau juga, ya. Ahahahaaa~"

Mengingat itu membuat Naruto merasa malu lagi. Ia benar-benar patah hati saat itu oleh sebab baru saja menyatakan perasaan pada kakak dari gadis di hadapannya itu. "Perih, haha," Tatapannya nanar, memandang kosong beberapa helai rerumputan di dekat kaki Hanabi. "Rasanya seperti dunia sedang hancur. Baru saja menyatakan perasaan, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah dan malah akan menikah bersama makhluk bulan yang susunan DNAnya juga tidak jelas seperti apa." Namun, semuanya sudah terjadi. Hanya saja, ketika mengingatnya, Naruto merasa malu dan dirinya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Toneri jelas-jelas berada di level yang jauh darinya. Manusia biasa dan dewa. Tinggal di Bumi dengan penghasilan yang tidak menetap dari misi dan tinggal di Bulan sebagai pemimpin kerajaan. Yang paling menyakitkan, paras Toneri memang lebih tampan daripada dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak," Hanabi geleng-geleng. "Kau tetap lebih tampan daripada si Toneri itu jika dilihat dari kacamata _Neesama_." Ia membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya agar wajah Naruto muat di sana.

"Ehehe~ Begitu, 'kah?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Secara logis, tidak mungkin juga Neesama mentah-mentah menolakmu. Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya sejak kecil. Orang seperti Toneri tidak akan serta-merta mengalahkanmu dalam mengambil posisi di hati, benak, dan hidup _Neesama_," Telunjuk Hanabi bergerak-gerak seperti seorang guru yang menjelaskan materi pelajaran pada murid-muridnya. "Jika Tou-sama dikecualikan." tambahnya.

Naruto beranjak. Ia membalikkan tubuh, seperti ingin mengajak berpindah lokasi dikarenakan hujan salju yang semakin deras. Udara dingin mulai merasuki tubuhnya, menyebabkan lambungnya menginginkan asupan tambahan. "Mau ke Ichiraku?"

"Ditraktir?" Hanabi mendongak dan menunggu jawaban. Lalu ia mendapat anggukan, berpisah dengan ayunan, dan menyusul Naruto agar bisa berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, Hanabi? Aku merasa bodoh sekali di situ," Sambil berjalan, ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Akhirnya, ia mengungkapkan satu sifat yang benar-benar menjadi bahan renungannya selama misi sampai sekarang—kalau saja Hanabi tidak datang dan mewawancarainya malam ini. "Benar-benar terjatuh pada filosofi 'cinta tak ada logika'." tekannya, menyadari bahwa cinta sesungguhnya bukanlah suatu hal yang main-main, tetapi harus ditanggung dengan berbagai risiko kecil dan besar, bahkan nyawa sekalipun.

Sembari mengusap-usap kedua tangannya, Hanabi kembali berceletuk. "Cinta itu perasaan. Logika tidak sama dengan perasaan." Nada berbicaranya sedikit bergetar karena dibarengi oleh menggigil disebabkan oleh udara dingin malam yang sudah larut ini. Ia sesungguhnya tidak yakin apakah Ichiraku masih buka atau tidak. Tapi, mumpung ditraktir, dia ikut-ikut saja. Kalaupun sudah tutup, apa boleh buat. Mungkin mereka akan makan cup ramen yang akan dibeli dari konbini 24 jam di dekat situ.

Naruto menoleh ke samping kirinya, mendapati bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu sudah pada batasnya—Bukan, sudah mencapai titik terkena efek udara dingin hujan salju malam ini. Sebagai pria sejati, Naruto melepas syal buatan sang Ibu dan memberhentikan Hanabi untuk memasangkan kain lembut nan tebal bercorak garis putih-hijau tersebut di leher Hanabi. Ia masih saja heran, mengapa di cuaca sedingin ini ia tidak memakai pelindung apapun. Minimal jaket.

Dalam kantung jaketnya, Naruto juga menyimpan syal merah hasil perjuangan Hinata; robek beberapa kali, untuk melindunginya sebelum jatuh dari gedung, dirusak oleh Toneri sialan. Namun, pada akhirnya, air mata bahagia Hinata membentuk syal itu kembali sempurna seperti sedia kala. Sisa kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruton saat awal berjumpa dengan Hanabi tadi disimpan di salah satu saku celananya.

"Kebodohan itu mengingatkanku pada perjuangan Sakura-chan yang menjatuhkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Di saat seperti itu, aku malah bercerita padanya, haha," Naruto sadar betul, bahwa selama ini perasaannya pada Sakura memang tidak pernah sampai ke dasar. Setelah kepergian Sasuke, ia hanya fokus pada misi membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Ketika ditanya oleh sang Ayah mengenai Sakura pun, Naruto tak menganggapnya serius. Ketika akan berpisah dengan sang Ayah pun, Naruto sungguh-sungguh mengaku bahwa ia sama sekali belum mengerti dalam mencari wanita seperti yang diminta sang Ibu sebelum Kurama disegel dalam tubuhnya. "Ternyata, untuk memahami perasaan wanita, harus bertanya pada wanita juga." Naruto tertawa sekali lagi. Mengapa juga ia tidak langsung menolak ajakan murid-murid akademi saat makan bersama di Ichiraku pada malam sebelum Hanabi diculik saat itu? Kalau saja ia menyadari bahwa Hinata ingin memberikan syal berharga itu padanya, kesalahpahaman ini tetap mungkin untuk terjadi, tetapi Naruto belum tentu melewati masa-masa kebodohannya karena terlambat peka saat itu.

Merasa lebih hangat, Hanabi senyum-senyum di balik syal pemberian Naruto. Ia tahu itu adalah pemberian sang Ibu, jadi Hanabi tentu akan mengembalikannya saat pulang nanti. "Hahaha~ Bicara apa, sih?"

"Hm... Kalau si Teme itu mengalami situasi sepertiku, dia akan bercerita ke siapa, ya?" Naruto mulai malas berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang paling mungkin, namun otaknya lebih tertarik pada menu ramen yang akan dipesannya pada paman pemilik warung yang telah hadir di hadapan mereka saat ini. Tapi, tetap saja ia penasaran pada pertanyaannya sendiri.

Setelah mendapat sambutan selamat datang dari Teuchi, paman pemilik warung Ichiraku, serta Ayame, sang anak yang mengabdikan diri untuk bekerja bersama ayahnya, Naruto dan Hanabi tidak langsung memesan. Mereka menghangatkan diri sejenak karena sebuah syal saja tidak cukup untuk mengusir udara dingin di luar sana; Bagian bawah mereka, paha sampai kaki, sesungguhnya masih tetap terasa dingin sekali. Keduanya menggosok-gosok telapak tangan, membuat Teuchi merasa iba sehingga ia menyediakan dua gelas air hangat untuk mereka genggam. Naruto dan Hanabi mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu mulai memesan.

"_Jiichan_, miso char siu ramen dua porsi!" seru Naruto, telah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Ia memandang Hanabi yang berbinar-binar dengan pandangan lapar juga. Terlalu bersemangat bersama-sama sampai keduanya hampir menjatuhkan liur mereka ketika membayangkan visual pesanan mereka sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, iya. Soal pertanyaanmu tadi, aku masih memikirkannya," Gantian Hanabi yang menempelkan telunjuknya di ujung dagu. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke itu pendiamnya melebihi _Neesama_. Kalau _Neesama_, lebih ke peragu-ragu begitu. Tapi kalau Sasuke, seperti benar-benar diam dan tertutup. Dia juga tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk mengetahui apa yang di pikirannya," Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja sembari menyampaikan hipotesisnya yang cukup panjang, membuat Naruto berubah menatapnya sedikit serius. Padahal, Hanabi tidak dimaksudkan untuk memikirkan hal ini terlalu jauh. Apa boleh buat, dirinya juga penasaran dan ingin menerka-nerka.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku jadi ikut berpikir... Kalau Sasuke akan bercerita ke Hinata."

Baik Naruto, Hanabi, dan _Author_ ingin sekali tertawa mendengar (membaca) kesimpulan dari wadah Kyuubi tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, dilihat dari sisi manapun, dari relasi manapun, Hinata lah yang paling mungkin. Coba telaah gadis lain: Ino, misalnya. Baiklah, gadis Yamanaka ini memang pernah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Tapi, tak lama ia sudah merelakan perasaan itu pada Sakura. Jadi, penderitaan dan perjuangan yang ditanggungnya tidak sebanding dengan lamanya periode yang dijalani oleh Sakura. Satu lagi, Tenten. Semua juga sudah tahu, Tenten memiliki ketidaktertarikan sendiri terhadap Sasuke. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk melakukan pendekatan dari awal lagi demi bercerita soal personal bersama Tenten.

Hinata, kekasih Naruto. Sasuke, kekasih Sakura. Jelas bahwa kedua pasangan ini yang hubungannya paling dekat. Tapi, yah, tetap saja... ingin sekali tertawa mendengar kenyataannya.

"_Niisan_, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Semua rangkaian hipotesis tak terlalu rumit itu membuat perut mereka berdua semakin lapar. Akhirnya, analisis-analisis tidak berguna itu segera dilupakan oleh mereka. Hidangan yang telah tersedia di depan mata pun disantap setelah sedetik sebelumnya ucapan "_itadakimasu_!" terdengar secara bersamaan.

"Oh, iya, Hanabi," Naruto menghentikan santapan lezatnya. "Boleh minta tolong sampaikan sesuatu pada Hinata?"

Hanabi menyeruput dulu satu suapannya. "Boleh," jawabnya dengan senang hati. "Apa itu?"

Menarik napas, lalu membuangnya. Naruto sedikit menunduk di hadapan ramennya yang masih tersisa. "Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku untuknya, meski aku tahu ini sudah lewat. Tolong sampaikan juga, bahwa kue pemberiannya sangatlah enak. Aku tidak rela menghabiskannya sendirian, jadi kusimpan di kulkas dan menyantap sisanya kembali bersama Konohamaru dan Iruka-sensei. Tolong sampaikan juga..." Ucapannya terhenti. Ada rasa kesal yang menelusup dadanya karena tidak memberikan sesuatupun pada ulang tahun Hinata kali ini. "Permintaan maaf atas kebodohanku hari ini. Bodoh sekali, tidak memberi balasan apa-apa soal hadiah pemberiannya."

Hanabi masih mendengar jelas semua ucapan Naruto. Ia telanjur mendongak melihat Teuchi menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di belakang mereka. Membuat Hanabi menoleh dan berteriak. "_Neesama_!"

Teriakan Hanabi sontak membuat Naruto bergetar dan turut membelokkan tubuh ke belakang. "Se-Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" Gestur tubuhnya berubah panik dan salah tingkah. Ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa jika Hinata telah mendengar semua ucapan yang akan dititipkannya pada Hanabi. "_Eto... Eto..._" Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di antara dirinya dan Hanabi.

Hinata melontarkan senyum-indah-sejagatnya melihat reaksi Naruto yang panik tersebut. Setelah duduk, ia melepas syal dari leher Hanabi, melipatnya, lalu memberinya kembali pada Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata mengeluarkan syal hasil rajutannya untuk Hanabi dan memasangkannya pada leher sang adik. Ia menoleh pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun, terima kasih," ungkapnya tulus, disertai senyum yang lebih tulus pula. "Tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Melihat senyummu saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaanku."

Di sebelah kanannya, Hanabi mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan mulutnya tanda senang. Matanya bersinar cerah melihat kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung tepat di depan matanya. _'Neesama beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto-niisan. Kuharap kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia selamanya!'_ batinnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. "_Ano ne_~ Jadi, bagaimana rasanya berciuman di depan bulan?" tanyanya polos.

Terdengar suara piring jatuh dari dapur; Perbuatan Ayame. Teuchi yang sedang menuang air hangat turut terkejut sampai-sampai gelasnya penuh dan membuat airnya tumpah ke mana-mana. Di hadapan Hanabi, dua sejoli itu mendadak mematung; malu dan salah tingkah. Naruto sangat menyesali sifat ingin tahu Hanabi yang satu ini. Gadis itu harus belajar di mana tempat dan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis itu.

**Selesai**

HEHEHE. SEBENERNYA ITU PERMINTAAN MAAF SAYA SIH, BUKANNYA NARUTO-NII. HEHEHE. Sumpah deh, diserang sama tugas bertubi-tubi jadi ga sempat nulis nih hadiah buat Kakak Ipar. Sebelum tugas datang, saya ngurusin panitia Natal jurusan, hiks T_T Tapi hadiah AMV sudah di-publish tepat waktu, kok, di Twitter sama Instagram, hehe.

Semoga menjawab misteri hadiah dari Hinata sebelumnya. Dan, semoga suka sih, ya. Percuma aja udah terjawab tapi ujung-ujungnya ga suka :')

Ya udah. Sekian bacotnya. Salam dari saya NHL yang masih baper tiap nonton The Last~


End file.
